


A Jaunt for a Jab

by TheAzureFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: District au, F/F, M/M, fast food au, sort of slice of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Miami City is split into four districts: Standard, XYZ, Fusion, Synchro. Each district is known for their hatred of the others and the pride of their own. Yugo works for Sonic Synchro and, while he isn't a fan of district pride, he does keep away from the other districts and their fanatic beliefs on who is superior.However, when a boy from Fusion makes his appearance and shows a peculiar interest in Yugo, the boy finds himself being more involved with the other districts than he might first have thought.(Slight fast-food AU. Pawn shipping, Ruri/Rin, etc)





	

Yugo hates working fast food.

He also hates being a university student. However, because postsecondary school and debt often go hand-in-hand, he’s obliged to take up a job for slips of green paper.

In other words, he hates working at Sonic Synchro, but he also hates the notion that he has to pay money out of a magic hat to afford living a life worth living.

Alas, Yugo is destined to slave away, appealing to needy clients while dealing with the mess they leave behind. Life as a fast-food worker isn’t ideal, but at least he gets free food.

However, to everyone around him, Sonic Synchro is not _just_ a fast-food place. It’s a sacred chain, one that plants its foot in the “Synchro” portion of Miami City and roars with the strength of a dragon. For Clearwing University students, Sonic Synchro was a place of pride. It was an emblem of district spirit, a tradition passed down upon every poor university student to make them prove their loyalty, determination and…stuff.

Honestly, Yugo did not give one shit about the sacredness of Sonic Synchro. It was one of the four best restaurants in Miami City, sure, but it did not deserve the worshipping that everyone associated with Clearwing University thought it did.

His co-worker, Rin, however, begs to differ.

“Since the dawn of our school,” she says, wagging a finger as he expresses his clear disapproval towards a “Synchro or Sink” t-shirt one evening, “we’ve been rivals against those who sided with the wrong colleges and universities. Clearwing University is the far superior school and we have to make sure to show everyone else we mean it. Fusion, XYZ, Standard…if we don’t express how great we are to the world than they will undoubtedly look down on us.”

Yugo leans on his hands, his arms supporting the weight of his head as she scrubs the counter. He is unimpressed with her explanation and refuses to egg her on. “So,” he begins, whistling in boredom, “how’s that XYZ chick working for you? Must be pretty nice to know that someone you’ve got the hots for is on the wrong side.”

Rin’s face becomes an uncanny representation of a tomato. “We don’t talk about Ruri,” Rin hisses in a low and quiet whisper. “We don’t ever talk about Ruri.”

“What? That you have a massive crush on her and joined the Miami Bird-Watching Society to stalk her?” his voice raises to a level that turns heads.

Rin slaps a hand over his mouth, huffing. “One day, I swear! If you keep talking, I’m going to disassemble your precious bike.”

“It’s a motorcycle!” he cries against her palm. When she fails to move her hand away he licks it. Rin pulls back with a yelp, glaring at him.

“Disgusting,” she says with a frown, swiping at her shirt.

“Says the girl who thinks a Dark Rebellion College student is cute,” he grins as Rin’s face turns red yet again. “Seriously, when are you going to ask her on a date?”

“Never,” Rin says quickly. “Never ever. I don’t like her.”

He swings an arm around her and rustles the hair on her head. “Come on, Rin, I can read you like an open book. We’re childhood friends for a reason.”

She swats him away. He makes a face and dives for her cheeks. Rin is quicker however, and she pinches his ear. He yelps and tries again, struggling to get a grip on her.

“Excuse me?”

Yugo looks up to see a newcomer standing before them. A boy nearly his age gazes back at him, mildly amused by their shenanigans. He has hair dyed in purple and a lavender jacket that carries the colors of Starve Venom University. Beneath the jacket is a shirt that declares “Fusion Scum” in bold, black and playful letters.

Ah, a Fusioner. It explains the snobby aura the newcomer has streaming from him.

The stranger stares at Yugo expectantly, hands behind his back.

“What do you want?” he asks the kid.

“Food, of course,” the boy smirks, as if the blue-haired boy’s question is stupid and ridiculous to inquire. In a way, Yugo he has a right to look that way. No one walks into a fast food place for shoes.

Yugo shares a look with Rin and she gestures him to fulfill his duty in life. He groans and pushes her forward. But, by a stroke of good luck (for her, not him. Damn you Lady Luck), a fellow employee in the back calls her name and she grins, making a dash for freedom that Yugo cannot follow.

Coward.

The purple-haired boy pays little heed to Rin’s escape, his violet gaze focused solely upon Yugo. “Aren’t you going to take my order?” he asks.

“Fiiiiine,” Yugo gives a long sigh. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know,” the Fusion Scum kid responds. “What’s the best thing you have on your menu?”

“The Tuner Fries,” he responds without missing a beat. It’s the only item on the godforsaken menu that isn’t prided over by Synchro supporters. “Too Standard” they’d said to him when it was made a question of “why”.

“Mmm. I’m not into fries,” the client tilts his head, a hand held to his chin in a pondering way. “Anything else?”

“The Atlas Burger?”

“Nope, too much lettuce.”

“We can always take the lettuce off.”

“Nope,” the boy sighs and taps his fingers on his elbow. “Anything else?”

“The Hogan hotdog?”

“Too plain.”

“A Sonic Ring?”

“Ew, no.”

“How about a Signer Salad?”

“What am I, _vegan?_ ” the boy scoffs and looks over the menu. “Anything else you could recommend?”

“Anything you’re _interested in?_ ” Yugo retorts, a nerve already struck.

“Not particularly.”

“Than why even bother?”

His client frowns and then suddenly slaps a fist on an open palm. It’s almost as if a genius idea has entered his mind. Though, Yugo doubts any idea the boy has can possibly warrant such an action.

“I’ll take some Tuner Fries to go,” the violet-haired boy says. He smiles at Yugo innocently.

The bastard.

Yugo unwillingly types the order into his computer, wishing the computer had some sort of messaging system so that he can tell Rin “fuck you” as she inevitably read the request. Even if he could, however, he doubted his employer would appreciate his angry sentiments.

Rin shouts a confirmation of Yugo’s order by declaring, “we need more Tuner fries” and Yugo knows where the situation is heading. He’s going to have to wait three minutes for those fries to cook. Three long, agonizing minutes with the boy who is staring at him with malicious amusement.

“It looks like the fries are going to take a bit to cook.”

“I know,” his client says. “I heard. I’m not stupid.”

Yugo wants to strangle him. Instead, his left eye gives a slight twitch and he frowns. This kid is messing with him. Yugo knows he is.

“So, how’s it like working here?” the violet-haired stranger remarks absently in the middle of Yugo’s silence. His eyes stray to the various aspects of the restaurant with a sense of passiveness.

“Boring. Hell. I’m only here to get money.”

“Ah, so you’re _poor_ then.”

Yugo wants to grab the smug brat’s collar and shake him until that amused smirk turns terrified. Unfortunately, he’s not allowed to harm anyone on Sonic Synchro premises. But, outside them however…that’s another story. The restaurant can’t fire him there.

“Yeah, I’m poor, so what? Everyone who works here is. We have to pay for university one way or another.”

“Hmm.”

“Hmm? What’s so _hmm_ about that?” he clenches his fingers into a fist, agitation making him restless.

“Nothing,” the other responds lightly. “Just curious.”

 _Nosy’s more like it,_ Yugo scowls but he takes a deep breath in and releases it.

“Here are the fries,” Rin says, appearing by his side with a Sonic Synchro bag in hand.

Yugo confiscates them from her, along with a glare that clearly says “I hate you for leaving me”.

She sends him a look that says: “hey, it was either you or me, I just chose self-preservation”.

Their customer snorts and Yugo faces him with a glare that fully declares: “I want you gone”. If the look is noticed, it is gone without a response. The boy takes his fries with a hum, smiling pleasantly all the while. He dips his fingers into the bag and retrieves a golden stick. He pauses, nibbles on it, and then frowns.

“These don’t taste good at all.”

Yugo’s going to strangle this kid. He swears to god he is.

“Still, I suppose I must pay the poor,” The boy pulls out four dollars and hands it to Yugo. “Keep the change.”

“Thank you,” he says out of obligation, stuffing the money away into the register. “We hope you enjoy your meal.”

“I won’t,” the stranger responds. Yugo almost lunges for him if not for the fact that Rin is just inches away from him.

Just as he can read her, she can read him. So, reluctantly, he frowns and turns to the customer with a forced wave of his hand.

The boy waves back and, with a purposely slow retreat towards the door, says: “Oh, and, by the way. My name is Yuri.”

He leaves.

“Ooookaaaaay theeen? Why did I need to know that agaaaain?” the door slams behind Yuri and Yugo is left baffled. “Well.”

Rin stifles a laugh. 

Yugo is confused.

~~~

He tells the story of Yuri to his teacher, Crow Hogan, just as class ends. A few of his classmates have stuck around, curious as to hear his fast-food tale, but they are eager to express their disapproval of the stranger in his fast-food chain upon hearing his story.

“A Fusioner?” one girl sniffs, expressing her distaste with a wrinkled nose. “I didn’t think they would be brave enough to step into our district.”

Another nods his head. “Fusioners are worse than those XYZ goons. They think they’re so great. They even have the audacity to suggest that McFusion is the best restaurant in Miami City.”

“The best restaurant is definitely Sonic Synchro,” the girl nods to herself.

“And the best school is clearly Clearwing University.”

Yugo groans, unwilling to go through another show of district pride. He’s heard enough about the Synchro District and its “cool and awesome superiority” to last a lifetime. So, with his hands in his pockets and a goodbye that is quiet in comparison to the shouts of pride his peers are giving, Yugo slinks away.

Rin greets him outside. “I was thinking about taking a trip tomorrow,” she says suddenly.

“Where?” he asks. He suspects he knows the answer.

“To the XYZ district.”

Bull’s eye. “To meet Ruri?”

Rin averts her gaze. “Professor Crow wanted me to pick-up some flowers for a class project. Apparently, the XYZ district is the only area that sells the kind he wants.”

“Sounds like an excuse.”

“It might be,” she presses the fingertips of her index fingers together. “But Ruri said she wanted to meet up today. Her and her brother are going to an aviary show and she wanted me to come with. The flowers are just a side-thing.”

“You want me to come?”

“Actually, I had a favor to ask.”

He looks at her and then holds out a hand with a serious look. “How much you paying me?”

She scowls. “ _Yugo_.”

“I’m kidding, geez!” he laughs at her and she glares. “I still owe you for getting me the latest edition of the _Z-arc and Ray-a_ series. So, what is it you want?”

“There’s a movie that’s been recently released,” she says. “It’s called _Academia_. Have you heard of it?”

He ponders the name. “Isn’t it that one story about an inter dimensional war, the one with that famous actor Ser-what’s-her-face-“

“Serena.”

“Right her.”

Rin nods. “Yeah, that’s the one. They’re selling copies of it early in the Fusion District and I want to get my hands on one if I can help it.”

“And, lemme guess, you want me to pick up a copy while you go bird-watching with your crush and her big bro?”

His jibe is ignored. “Yep. It’s only available today. You don’t work tomorrow right?”

“It’s Saturday tomorrow, of course I don’t.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a yes,” he sighs. “I expect we’re even after this?”

“Nope.”

“Nope means yes,” she punches his shoulder and he rustles her hair in return. Rin swats his hands away gives him a playful hug. He reciprocates with a laugh and squeezes her lightly before stepping back and asking: “Now, where is this store and what time should I be there?”

~~~

Rin’s shit at directions.

Yugo realizes this with a quick epiphany, looping around the same goddamn statue 24 times before he realizes his mistake. He trusted Rin. He trusted her words, her sweet, innocent directions given to him on a barely readable piece of paper in a barely readable script. But it’s not the messy disorganization of the directions that discourages him. Rather, it’s the lack of it. Go right, it says. Then left, it says. Turn here, it says, showing a black line that clearly crosses across a darkened alleyway ( _very_ shady, Rin). And, what had come of his noble efforts to buy her her heart’s desire? He’d become isolated and alone in a world that wasn’t his own. Or, rather, he was lost.

Of course, it was very obvious that he wasn’t a Fusioner. Unlike the rest of them, who held themselves in dignified pride, he was wearing a riding suit that was dirtied with soil and debris – a side-effect of crashing way too often in random ass places.

“You lost?”

A familiar voice assaults his senses. From the moment Yugo hears those words, he’s bristling with a sense of caution. He knows who’s talking to him.

He looks at the person in question with narrowed eyes. “Oh, it’s you.”

A purple-haired kid stares back, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Yugo groans.

“Why are you here?” he asks Yuri.

The boy gestures to his Fusion Scum t-shirt. “I’m a Fusioner,” he says rhetorically.

“Yes, of course you are,” Yugo leans on the front of his motorcycle. “What ever was I thinking?”

Yuri huffs. “So, what are you looking for? Something lovey-dovey? A toyshop for babies, perhaps? Maybe even a store for dolls?”

A vein throbs. “No, I’m looking for a movie. _Academia_.”

“Ooh, that movie,” Yuri observes his nails for a slight second before looking up at Yugo with a cat’s grin. “The lead actor is a friend of mine. You could even say that little Serena is a bit of my acquaintance.”

“You know Serena?”

“Hmm?” Yuri fakes a confused look. “What? Yes, of course I know her. We’re pals, her and I. Although…sometimes I think she likes to beg to differ.”

“I wonder why,” Yugo huffs. “Look, I really need to get a copy for Rin-“

“Your girlfriend?” Yuri’s eyes narrow a slight sliver but his grin stretches farther. “Aw, how cute. You’re getting her a present.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” the blue-haired boy scowls. “And I don’t need your sarcasm. I just need an early release copy; I owe her.”

“I have one.”

He eyes Yuri. “One of what?”

“A copy of _Academia_.” Yuri snares Yugo’s attention like how a pitcher plant snares a yellow jacket, luring him in with the scent of meat.

Yugo frowns. “How?”

“I told you, Serena’s a friend of mine. A very generous one, in fact. I can pull a few strings, if you want.”

“That’s…shady.”

Yuri looks astonished at the suggestion. He touches his hand to his heart in an exaggerated motion. “I’m wounded,” he says with a huff. “You don’t trust me?”

“I’ve only known you for five minutes.”

“Ah, true. But a lot can be learned from five minutes.”

Yugo elicits another groan. “Not to sound rude,” he says, “but why do you care?”

“First of all, that _is_ rude,” Yuri tuts, “and second of all, I have a heart of gold. Well, the kind that is filled with riches, of course. I’m not poor like you.”

“… _I’m leaving_.”

The boy frowns. “Are you sure? The only store that sells it is Duel Academy and it’s probably going to be sold out of copies by the time you get there,” Yuri begins to hum.

“They won’t.”

“I wouldn’t be so quick. Just wait. You’ll see.”

Yugo brings his motorcycle to life. Yuri watches him calmly. “Bye.”

Yuri doesn’t say anything. Yugo begins to move forward, his motorcycle springing forward before he slams on his brakes and moves in reverse. The purple-haired boy shows no hint of surprise on his face, only a lazy smile that shows of his knowing.

Yugo asks: “How do I get there again?”

**Author's Note:**

> DONE.
> 
> I was originally going to make this a one-shot but I have twenty five pages done of this thing right now so I decided to split it up into several chapters. This may or may not have been a good idea.
> 
> So...yeah. This is my first time writing Pawn-shipping so it's a bit weird to orient them in a world where Yuri isn't evil and Yugo isn't associated with him through Rin's kidnapping. Oh, and Rin crushing on Ruri is totally a thing in this fic. Don't know why, but I can totally see it happening in this AU.
> 
> I might work on this next or on another few pieces I've had in mind. Can't say which yet but look forward to them!


End file.
